


Relationship

by Ideaspark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annoying, M/M, Universe Alteration, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideaspark/pseuds/Ideaspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has no idea how to get closer to his boy friend Eren. Who can help him?! (I'm looking at you audience O.O)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This will go according to how you as the audience decide to proceed. What ever you all say will effect what happens next. Think of it as one of those Japanese dating games.

 

     My relationship with Eren. There's honestly not much I can talk about. We text occasionally. We sometimes go on dates. Mostly just to the movies. The closest we've ever come to intimacy was a small kiss on my head when he left from Hanji's house. I don't know what to do. This is the second relationship I've ever been in my entire life. I'm not really one for love. I thought I could change that though when Eren came around. 

 

     We met in middle school. How? Our lockers were literally right next to each other. We would talk and I think we had the same drama class together. At first I thought he was a complete nuisance. He told horrible jokes and I wasn't really all that close to him. This was during sixth grade. Near the middle of the school year I met Farlan. He was my fist relationship. We never went out any where but we gave each other small gifts according to the situation. neither of us had our own phone so we never talked outside of school. we had computer class together though and had long conversations there. We didn't see each other over summer break. The next year we had computer class together again. I broke up with him then too. It hadn't really been like we were dating anyway though. He had been silent for the rest of class but the next day we were having long conversations again. 

 

     That was when Eren came even more into my life. Though our lockers weren't right next to each other again we had choir and drama. He was still a fucking idiot but we talked more. Nerd and spazz. Would never shut up about Doctor Who and Pokemon. He even had a little pink DS he would play it on. I started to really enjoy his company actually. We had lunch together too but I never talked to him then. Mostly I talked to Hanji, Petra and Nanaba. Me and Petra were really close. We had been since the opening ceremony for sixth grade. We fought constantly but somehow always made up. Petra basically fought with every one but they always came back to her side. When she wasn't being a complete ass she was a fairly likable person. She got all the guys (even a girl once)and was definitely good looking. Our falling out came the next year when I just got so sick of her I said directly to her face that I didn't want to be around her any more. I won't share the details of the fight that brought this about. I never have. No matter who asked. It's just not something that I want to talk about. 

 

     During the seventh grade was where I had started to realize that I had feelings for Eren. I had also finally gotten a phone for my birthday. My Uncle Kenny was the one who bought it for me. So I put Eren's number into my phone. We had been talking over the house phone randomly after I got his number from Petra when we were still friends. Our conversations basically consisted of us insulting each other. That's just how it went. I didn't really intend for it to happen every time but I guess it was just our way of getting past the awkwardness of it all. Eventually over the summer after leaving seventh grade he suddenly asked me if I had a crush on him. After stuttering for about ten minutes, I was finally able to get out a barely recognizable yes. I was fucking nerves and very, very unprepared. So don't judge. He then told me that he liked me too and asked to have a moment to himself for a second. He called me back about five minutes later and we had a rather normal conversation after retrieving our bearings.

 

           The next year, nothing happened between us. We talked in choir and I was in two plays with him. He still fanboy'd about Doctor Who and Pokemon. Still played it on his little pink DS. Only difference was I started sitting with he and his friends during lunch. Mikasa clinged to him every second but also had her girlfriend Annie. Eren and Jean got along fairly well but fought just as often as not. Armin was another nerd and he and Eren would fanboy together. Hanji came over too. Farlan wasn't there eighth grade year and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Petra continued to ignore me and I continued to ignore her. 

 

     Finally I got fed up with this. I went up to him and talked.

 

     "Hey."

 

     "Hey Levi. Whats up?"

 

     " You said you liked me. Over the phone this summer."

 

     "Uhhh....I don't remember that." That asshole. I scoffed at him.

 

     "You asked me if I liked you and I said yes. Then you said, your exact words 'guess what? I like you too'"

 

     "Hey, I honestly don't remember that. " We argued a while and he managed to get me so upset that when I tried to walk away and he grabbed my arm to turn me around I smacked him. Hard. This was during play practice and we had acquired a rather large audience. Forgive the pun. I walked away. Hanji later told me that Eren had been crying. There I decided to give up on him once and for all.

 

     It didn't work.

 

     We still talked and had fun together with our friends. Once again nothing had changed. We still constantly insulted each other and people started teasing us, telling us to just get together and get it over with. Nothing happened. Hanji consoled me by saying Eren really did have a thing for me and was just being an ass about it. I was still trying to stop crushing on him. The worthless pile of shit who's humor amounted to nothing. Why? That's all I wan't to know is, why? There honestly is no good reason. He's Just a scrawny, nerdy, tall as a telephone pole kid. Who was actually really good looking and really nice when not being an asshole and also was really good in his Spanish class. What's so great about Spanish any way? Huh? Fucking prick. Honestly I must have confessed to him about three times till he finally asked me out. The second time was out of spite. He and Hanji had created this awkward game. You had to make it incredibly awkward for the other person and try to make them blush. He ended up kissing Hanji and that really pissed me off. So I went up to him. Told him I had a crush on him. Then rushed out of the school building. The next day when I tried to explain  he said.

 

     "That's okay. I know it was Hanji's idea from the awkward game. I understand." I couldn't tell him that I had really meant it. 

 

     We graduated from middle school and moved on to high school. We ended up going to different schools. Most of his friends ended up going to an entirely different school. Same as Petra.  Hanji came with me though and I met a girl named Sasha. We talk a lot. Mikasa also came to my school and she and Sasha became really good friends. They are basically all the people that I'm really close too. Eren went to a school by himself. I thought that was the end of it. We talked on the phone occasionally and hung out when everyone got together again for special occasions. Hanji still nudged us forward though. She talked to both of us and found things out for both of us about the other person. Apparently one day they made bae lists.

 

     " That's German for shit or something right?"

 

     "That's beside the point Levi. Look!" She handed the phone to me and I saw that I was at the top of his. The fuck is Hanji doing to his brain? I look down at Hanji's list quickly and see that I'm at the top of her's too. Never mind. There just both completely insane. Though I can't say I mind. Yet another sly pun. I'm great. 

 

     The third time I confessed was at the end of ninth grade. Well not the end but it was pretty damn close. From then Hanji had been pushing non-stop for us to get together. Finally one day, Hanji came up to me in the hall. More like our lockers were right next to each other so she was already there but you know. 

 

     "Hey. Was Eren able to get to you yesterday?"

 

     " What?"

 

     "He wanted to tell you something but couldn't get through."

 

     "Sorry. My phone was dead for most of the day. Then I lost it for a few hours." No lie. I'm terrible with my phone.

 

     "Oh, well make sure to get a hold of him later okay?"

 

     "Sure." In my head, honestly I was thinking 'maybe he's gonna say that!'. Stupid. I know. Especially after those two attempts of mine, but my mind was not letting that. When I contacted him he actually did say he liked me, and I said I liked him. The next day he asked me out after an eternity of prodding from Hanji. We went to see a movie. A few of his friends had shown up too but sat far away to leave us be. Eren's a lot more cuddly than I thought. The whole time he was holding my hand. The chairs were the recline-able kind so we put those back and he wrapped me up in his long skinny arms. He had joined the swim team at his school and was building muscle. he put his chin on my head and we stayed like that the entire movie, adjusting our selves to be more comfy. Probably one of the most nerve racking but happiest moments of my life. We went on a few more dates but the amount of time we spent talking to each other decreased. I broke my leg that year too. Since I was three I had danced. I wanted to show Eren one of my performances but broke it on stage the second day of the recital. I know that's a really random thing to throw in there but that's what happened. My grades had already been bad from the middle of seventh grade due to Petra but that just hurt my grades more. I started taking more time in trying to save them and that decreased my conversations with Eren. I missed a lot of days from school because I was terrified of doing something to make it worse. I spent most of my time in bed watching Anime. Yeah so now I've kind of turned into an otaku. Sue me. That also brought my grades down.I passed the school year but just barely.  

 

     Summer was about the same. It just went buy a lot quicker. I worked on my summer homework. I went to a few more movies with Eren. Now he won't shut up about Saw and five nights at Freddy's. My leg healed but not enough to start dancing again. I was still terrified of doing anything else to it.

 

     The next year. Tenth grade. I started drawing more then I did in the past. I loved the anime and manga style and wanted to try it out. That lowered my grades along with watching the shit. Anime just made me really happy for some reason. I still talked to Eren. We still wen't out. Our times of silence kept expanding. Hanji now says she wishes she hadn't gotten us together so she could have me. I shot her down every time saying I only wan't Eren. He is still special to me. Now there is doubt in there though. What if he was only pressured into asking me out and becoming my boyfriend. What if I'm nothing but a burden to him. Those thoughts just wont leave me alone. Now I avoid him to try not to be a burden to him. He has his sports and grades and plays to think about. He's become fucking amazing at Spanish. All I can offer him is the fact that he can say that he's dating someone. I really do care about him. I wan't to be there for him but what if I'm just in the way? Me with my bad grades and random otaku spurts.

 

     Then in the middle of the year, I got kidney stones. I was in the hospital for a week on pain killers.I was lonely and sad and would have given anything to be out of there. I know it was nothing serious but it was crushing. I would have even rather have been in school. On Wednesday they put a stint in me to help the flow of the stone. They day after, Sasha and Mikasa visited me. Hanji had come on Tuesday. Mikasa had come early and was talking to me when Sasha came in. Behind her was Eren. Me, in my white hospital gown with three IV tubes stuck in my arms and my having not showered for a whole week state, sat there, blushing profoundly, completely flustered and embarrassed. Eren then presented a huge bukay of flowers to me the little bastard. I had lied. _This_ was the most nerve wracking but happiest experience of my life.

 

     "You little shit!" God was I happy.

 

     I went back to school and almost failed that quarter. Almost, but due to my friends and a few new ones mostly consisting of Erwin, I didn't. I failed the next one though. Since then, Eren's and my birthdays have passed, and for Eren's, quess what we ate? MEXICAN!!! He ordered in Spanish. Prick. I'm still struggling in fucking Latin. We haven't talked much since then and we haven't been any where. We're now in the fourth quarter of tenth grade high school and final exams are coming up. I'm back to those depressing thoughts though about how I'm just in his way. So I'll stay clear until finales are over. After that! I don't really know. I wan't to make our relationship better, but I don't know what to do. Love isn't my thing, but we'll see how it goes. I just wish people could just tell me what to do. I honestly really care about him. God. I don't know. 

 

     "Eren... " What I wan't to say can't even amount to words. I'm sorry? Help me? What do I do? Just someone. help

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on how you think Levi can get through this. What are the next steps you think he should take to fix this up?


End file.
